Hudson family
Half-blood |family members=*George Hudson *Christopher Hudson *Jonathan Hudson *Finn Hudson *Aiden Hudson *Ethan Hudson *Danny Hudson *Brody Hudson *Chris Hudson *Lynn Hudson *Paul Hudson *Theodore Whittemore *Hugo Whittemore *Daniël Hudson *Rick Whittemore | |hider= |hidea= |house=*Hufflepuff *Slytherin *Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Howell family *Steiner family *Fabray family *Whittemore family *Dunbar family |status = Active}} Hudson is the surname of a wizarding family. The origins of the family are Muggle but they became a half-blood family ever since Christopher married witch Carole. Their mascot is Finn Hudson and their color is black. However the family tree of the Hudsons is very extended. It has been around for centuries. The Hudsons are known as very loyal people, also called one of the most friendly families of the country. They tread each other with respect and are very caring for each other. Most of the Hudsons share the same talant, music. Many Hudsons play instruments but some of them are also known as very talented singers. The Hudsons aren't the most rich family in England, even with their singing talent. They never were. They always found a way to be with each other all the time with not much money to spend. Like Christmas eve, they celebrate at one place with no valuable gifts, but with handmade crafts. For centuries now, the Hudson family has close ties to the Dunbar family. Their relationship evolved so much over the years that now they consider each other extended family. The Dunbars are one of the few families who have been inside their house. In the time Carole was at Hogwarts, she got bullied by Lucius Malfoy. When Malfoy knew Carole was married by a muggle, Chirstopher, he screw at her for marry a muggle. Because "Pure-bloods are supposed to marry pure-bloods.". Carole didn't cared about it, so she got in a big feud with the Malfoys. Even when Carole married Joshua, who is a pureblood, the Malgoys took a step back, but Carole still dislike them. Christopher and Carole marries around 1979 and they have two children; Finn Hudson and Brody Hudson. Finn and Brody, who are Half-bloods and wizards, are sorted into Hufflepuff, an very well placed House for the Hudsons. In 2001, Finn Hudson marries Quinn Fabray and have their first baby child named Chris Hudson followed by Lynn, Paul and Daniël. The Fabson family became fabous after the first world war and after Finn defeted the darklord. Finn becomes in 2000 the new Minister for Magic. Around 2014, Brody Hudson, together with his fiancé Jackson Whittemore their first twins; Theodore and Hugo Whittemore followed by their youngest son; Rick Whittemore. Brody's career as Head Auror stops being great after his death Hudwell family Hudbar and Carole with their children Finn, Brody, Patrick and Liam.]]Hudbar is the surname of a wizarding family. It's a unique one since it's not an official wizarding family. It was created after Joshua Dunbar and Carole Howell married after the death of their respective spouses Alice Milton and Christopher Hudson with whom each of them had children with. Finn Hudson and Brody Hudson were the children of Carole with her late husband Christopher while Patrick Dunbar and Liam Dunbar were the children of Joshua with his late wife Alice.The children of Joshua and Carole grew up together ever sin. Since they were young babies and thus it feels to them as if they are part of a real family, which is why they decided to found the Hudbar family (which is a mixture of the Hudson and Dunbar families). The Hudbars share the blood status of half-blood and pure-blood and they count their house-elf Dobby as part of the family. Only Joshua, Carole, Finn, Brody, Patrick and Finn are members of this family: their spouses and children are all part of their own "mixtures" of the families of their mother and father (or in some cases two fathers) and they don't feel as connected to the Hudbar family as these people do. It's also worth to mention that all members of the Hudbar family are all sorted into either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. In fact, Joshua is the only Slytherin in a family full of Hufflepuffs. Steinson family Fabson family Finn and Quinn Fabray met each other in 1990 when Justin Russo brought Finn to the Ravenclaw Tower. Ever since this meeting they both fell in love with each other and at this young age. and Quinn with their kids; Chris, Lynn, Paul and Daniël Hudson]]They became an official couple in 1991 when they were both in their second year and they have gotten popular with other students by being a very cute couple. Because Finn is in love with Quinn, he brings her often to the Hudson family where they received her with open arms; she even stays over to celebrate Christmas together. They also went out together as a couple to the Wizard Ball in 1993 where they won the title: Best Looking Couple. Even though Quinn is sorted in Ravenclaw, she is accepted into the family as if she is one of theirs. They are having very romantic dates in Hogsmeade and they are also each other's first. In 2001, Finn Hudson marries Quinn Fabray and have their first baby child named Chris Hudson followed by Lynn, Paul and Daniël. The Fabson family became fabous after the first world war and after Finn defeted the darklord. Finn becomes in 2000 the new Minister for Magic. Whitteson family The relationship between Brody Hudson and Jackson Whittemore starts in 1993 when they met each other after a Quidditch practise, with thanks to Patrick Dunbar. When Brody sees Jackson for the first time, there changed something inside of him what made him feel unconfortable. Something what he didn't know at first, but he knew it was something he didn't discored yet. When Brody looked into Jackson's eyes, he felt really warm inside of him what he couldn't understand, but wanna discover. The two got into a really lovely conversation and started to know each other better. They liked each other and wanna hang out more, and they do. with his husband Jackson and their kids; Theodore, Hugo and Rick Whittemore]] At a beautiful evening, the two practise at the Quidditch field. Jackson learns Brody how to have control on the Broomstick and not to fall. The two of them share a very romantic moment when Jackson is sitting behind Brody, as the two are flying in the sky on the same broomstick. Jackson is taking care of Brody by holding his hand above Brody's, to take the lead of the Broomstick by flying safetly. After flying around Hogwarts, with a beautiful moonset with beautiful shining stars, they go down to the ground. Brody thanked Jackson as he became closer to him, feeling very in love, and when Brody was really close by Jackon's lips, they share a romantic first kiss. Around 2014, Brody Hudson, together with his fiancé Jackson Whittemore their first twins; Theodore and Hugo Whittemore followed by their youngest son; Rick Whittemore. Brody's career as Head Auror stops being great after his death. Family members Blood relatives 503d049e82cfe11d592aa3c147f9f3db--portraits-masculins-portrait-photos.jpg|George Hudson † christopherhud.png|Christopher Hudson † Finnnhudson.jpg|Finn Hudson 4eef368d951421fb1e34e097be8cb75b.jpg|Chris Hudson 73060530.jpg|Jonathan Hudson Aidenhudss.png|Aiden Hudson Ethanhuds.png|Ethan Hudson brodyhudsonport.png|Brody Hudson Jessica-Alba---Mike-Rosenthal-photoshoot-2013--09.jpg|Lynn Raeken (néé Hudson) e8c3a4f82d86e0d1fd5cccff18322f17.jpg|Paul Hudson hugowhitts.png|Hugo Whittemore theodorewhitts.png|Theodore Whittemore Shawn-mendes-160920-06-054_color_cmyk.jpg|Daniël Hudson 17-og.jpg|Rick Whittemore Relatives by marriage Screenshot_22.jpg|Carole Hudson (néé Howell) e6a4b5f381dd1b3b52dfda85342cdfce.jpg|Quinn Hudson (néé Fabray) sharonsteiner.jpg|Sharon Hudson (néé Steiner) colton-haynes_a191942_GOKiAGW.jpg|Jackson Whittemore 2e0b246a8cb72b955afd2a1120e0e7c2.jpg|Danny Hudson (néé Māhealani) Jordan_Raeken.jpg|Jordan Raeken Hudson relatives Channign-Tatum-mp1-channing-tatum-222709_994_1423.jpg|Hugo Howell A2ni9ex-The-Super-Sexy-Kate-Beckinsale-59-Photos-s1758x2531-428772.jpg|Lise Howell garrettdougls.png|Garrett Douglas vin-diesel-latest-photo-shoot.jpg|Gabriel Gryffer gabehowell3.png|Gabe Howell Carlhowelll.jpg|Carl Howell Gregg3.jpg|Russel Fabray Judyfabray.jpg|Judy Fabray (néé Smoak) Lili-Reinhart_-Photoshoot-for-Buzzfeed-2017--02-662x992.jpg|Frannie Andrews (néé Fabray) tumblr_os1xekdp9L1s55843o2_500.png|Archie Andrews 1ea64f71fd3b304c7b5f514b900fc3cb.jpg|Antom Whittemore † Top-actrices-urticaires-vs-actrices-jembrasse-L-ZtTGFs.jpeg|Mercalia Whittemore † (néé Porsche) 5f4da9569babb55e78adc285c7e8cd8b--jensen-ackles-dean-winchester.jpg|Matthew Whittemore † 1_ktB2C2_3VIiWReH14Sb1Ag.jpeg|Theo Raeken 07ea13537577b34531345a03b5cbddc0.jpg|Patrick Raeken (né Dunbar) Etymology Hudson - both the bay in Canada and the river in New York named for English navigator Henry Hudson (died c. 1611), who hired on variously to the English and Dutch authorities. Hud - "husk of a seed," late 14c., of uncertain origin; perhaps related to or a dialectal form of hood (n.1). Son - Old English sunu "son, descendant," from Proto-Germanic *sunuz (source also of Old Saxon and Old Frisian sunu, Old Norse sonr, Danish søn, Swedish son, Middle Dutch sone, Dutch zoon, Old High German sunu, German Sohn, Gothic sunus "son"). The Germanic words are from PIE *su(e)-nu- "son" (source also of Sanskrit sunus, Greek huios, Avestan hunush, Armenian ustr, Lithuanian sunus, Old Church Slavonic synu, Russian and Polish syn "son"), a derived noun from root *seue- (1) "to give birth" (source also of Sanskrit sauti "gives birth," Old Irish suth "birth, offspring"). Son of _____ as the title of a sequel to a book or movie is recorded from 1917 ("Son of Tarzan"). Most explanations for son of a gun (1708) are more than a century after its appearance. Henley (1903) describes it as meaning originally "a soldier's bastard;" Smyth's "Sailor's Word-Book" (1867) describes it as "An epithet conveying contempt in a slight degree, and originally applied to boys born afloat, when women were permitted to accompany their husbands to sea ...." Family Houses Before Carole moved in with Joshua Dunbar, she lived with Christopher Hudson in a small house somewhere in England. and Carole Howell.]] Chris and Carole hadn't much money to spend so they couldn't have bought a bigger house. When Carole got pregnant from Finn, the two were for sure that they should move in a bigger house. However, since the pregnancy it is for sure the relationship between Chris and Carole isn't going well. Chris, as a soldier, is much out of the world and with that Carole feels like she's going to do everything alone. When Chris died in 1980, and Joshua has lost his wife Alice, Joshua and Carole moved into the Hudbar House. 'Hudbar House '''is the home owned by Joshua Dunbar and Carole Howell. They lived in this home with their sons, Finn, Patrick, Brody and Liam Dunbar. The Hudbar family also has a houself, Dobby, into their family. Hudbar House lies in the village of Little Whinging, which is located in the county of Surrey, near London in the southeast of England. The neighbourhood consists of a number of almost exact replications of the Dursley residence ''— row upon row of executive houses for executive people. Inviting people over is something that is considered rare within the family. Since the Hudbars have always valued their privacy, only people who are having a close relationship with (one of) the family members are allowed entrance. Not even the Minister of Magic is allowed entrance unless there is a good reason for it. Another reason why they have to keep their house so closed-off for other people is because of the fact that they are living in a Muggle neighbourhood. Family Tree Category:Families Category:Wizard families Category:Hudson Family Category:Muggle-blood families